1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device which performs data processing with respect to data which is printed by another printer, a network system which includes the information processing device, and an information memory medium to control the information processing device.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many cases where a printer may have a low processing ability. Because of this, the printer driver of the computer may perform processing, such as image processing or the like, to create printing data which is printable by the printer, and cause the printer to print the data.
However, since it is necessary to execute a program with a large amount of additional processing (as in the image processing) with a computer which has a low processing ability, there are problems such that image processing takes a long time and printing is often delayed.
Moreover, the speed at which the computer transmits the printing data to the printer is influenced by the printing speed of the printer. In other words, the computer cannot go on to the next operation until all the printing data has been sent to the printer. Therefore, the performance of the printing operation may be significantly deteriorated.
For example, while a laser printer has memory for printing of one page, an ink jet type printer only has memory for printing one line at a time. Because of this, when printing is performed with an ink jet type printer, there are problems such that the computer is not released from the transmission process for a period of time, the subsequent applications do not function well, and the reaction of the computer may be delayed.
Moreover, the command which the printer normally processes is fixed. Because of this, the computer has to prepare commands that will be recognized by the corresponding printer (e.g., ESC/P, Postscript, or the like, printing control commands, and page command). Accordingly, a computer cannot print on a printer which does not respond to unrecognized commands that the printer driver of a particular computer prepares.
The present invention provides an information processing device which supports the improvement of the functionality of a printer which has a low processing ability by causing an image processing device with a high processing ability that has a sufficient data processing execution environment to carry out data processing of data that is to be printed by another printer on the network. The purpose is also to provide recording medium in order to control the information processing device, and a network system to realize the effective discrete processings of a printer and the information processing device which are connected to the network.
The network system of the present invention system comprises a client printer that performs a data processing request and a server device that has an environment which can execute data processing that includes image processing that is requested by the client printer and/or processing relating to a printer language. The client printer comprises a data processing ability inquiry unit that inquires about ability information relating to data processing with respect to other devices that are connected to the network. The client processor determines the server device from which to request data processing based on the ability information that is sent from the other network devices, transmits printing data that is to be processed to the server device, and requests that the data be processed and transmitted from the server device. Printing controller controls both the reception of processed data from the server device, and printing. The server device comprises an ability information reply unit that replies with ability information relating to its own data processing in response to the inquiry for ability information from the client printer. A data processing server performs data processing of printing data that is received from the client printer and transmits the processed data back to the client printer in response to a transmission request from the client printer.
Moreover, the information processing device is structured so as to be connectable, by a network, to a plurality of devices that include a printer that performs a data processing request, and having an environment that can execute data processing that includes at least processing relating to image processing that is requested by the printer, and/or processing relating to a printer language. The information processing device comprises an ability information reply unit that replies with ability information relating to its own data processing in response to a request for ability information relating to data processing from the printer, a data processing server that performs data processing of printing data that is received from the printer, and transmits the processed data to the client printer in response to a transmission request from the client printer.
Moreover, the information memory medium of the present invention that is structured so as to be connectable, by a network, to a plurality of devices that include a printer that performs a data processing request, and which stores information to control an information processing device that has an environment that can execute data processing that includes at least image processing and/or processing relating to a printer language that is/are requested from the printer. The information memory medium comprises information for replying with ability information relating to its own data processing in response to the inquiry for ability information from a printer, the information for data processing printing data that is received from the printer, and the processed data to be transmitted to the client printer in response to a transmission request from the client printer.
Here, the ability information concerning data processing comprises the information concerning the existence or nonexistence of an environment which can execute the data processing, and of a program for data processing execution. An environment which can execute the data processing includes a memory capacity which is capable of executing the data processing program, OS environment, and the processing ability of the CPU.
Moreover, the image processing includes converting the RGB of the image data to CMYK, the rendering processing which develops the character and lines into a bitmap, and color converting processing which performs color conversion which corresponds to the specific type of printer.
The ability information relating to the image processing execution environment mainly refers to the environment for executing image processing, and includes the processing ability of the memory capacity that can execute the image processing program, the OS environment, and the processing ability of the CPU.
The processing related to the printer language includes at least a supporting printer language and a printer language conversion program.
According to the present invention, the printer can request data processing, which includes at least one of image processing of printing data to be printed by the printer itself and/or processing related to the printer language, by an information processing device that has the data processing execution environment. Therefore, even with a printer which has low hardware processing ability or a printer which does not have the necessary data processing execution environment, the same usage becomes possible as is possible with a printer which has a high hardware processing ability or a printer which has the data processing execution environment.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, the effective discrete processing of a printer which is connected to the network and the information processing device can be realized.
Moreover, the ability information reply unit of the network system of the present invention comprises a data processing program information inquiry unit that inquires about data processing program information, which includes the existence or nonexistence information concerning a data processing program for performing data processing with respect to other devices that are connected to the network, a virtual program information determining unit that determines virtual program information including information indicating its own executable data processing program based on the data processing program information that is sent from the other devices that are connected to the network in response to the inquiry, and a virtual program information reply unit that replies to the inquiry for ability information concerning data processing from the client printer. Here, it is preferable to set the network system to include at least one other device, and for the other devices to include a data processing program ability information reply unit which responds with the device""s own data processing program information in response to an inquiry from the server device.
Moreover, the ability information reply unit of the information processing device of the present invention comprises a data processing program information inquiry unit that inquires about data processing program information, which includes the existence or nonexistence of a data processing program for performing data processing, with respect to other devices that are connected to the network, a virtual program information determining unit that determines virtual program information that includes information concerning its own executable data processing program, based on the data processing program information that is sent from the other devices that are connected to the network in response to the inquiry, and a virtual program information reply unit that replies to the inquiry for ability information concerning data processing from the client printer, based on the virtual program information.
The information concerning a self-executable data processing program that is included in the virtual program information which is determined by the server device includes data processing program information which is in the memory of other devices in the network, even if the data processing program is not found in its own memory.
In other words, in an inquiry for the ability information concerning such data processing from the client printer, the server device responds that the processing is possible when another device on the network has the data processing program that is required, even if the server device itself does not have that data processing program. Accordingly, the client printer can request data processing which requires a data processing program which the server device does not have. According to the present invention, the effective usage of the execution environment of the server device can be obtained. Furthermore, according to the present invention, the effective discrete processing of a printer which is connected to the network and the information processing device, can be realized. Here, it is preferable to have a structure in which the other device stores the data processing program in its own memory, and in which a device is included to transmit the data processing program to the server device.
When the data processing which is requested of the server device by the client printer needs a data processing program which the server device itself does not have, it receives the data processing program from another device that includes the data processing program and performs the data processing. Therefore, it is not necessary to have the necessary data processing program for data processing in the device""s own memory. Accordingly, it is possible to obtain the effective usage of the execution environment of the server device. Moreover, the network itself does not need to change the ability of the device itself in terms of hardware, and effective processing time sharing can be obtained.
Moreover, in the present invention, the data processing program information includes the version information of the data processing program, and the data processing program receiving unit, based on the version information, determines another device that has the necessary data processing program, and transmits a request for the data processing program to the other device.
In recent years, there are many cases that the same kind of programs have a plurality of versions, and there are many cases that commands or the like are different for every version. According to the present invention, the data processing which acknowledges the version can be possible.
Moreover, the data processing program receiving unit of the network system and the information processing device of the present invention performs a transmission request with respect to another device that has a data processing program with version information which shows it is the newest when there are a plurality of the same type of data processing programs. According to the present invention, the data processing can be performed by using the newest version of data processing program.
Moreover, in the present invention, the server device or the information processing device prestores the data processing program in its own memory and the data processing server performs the data processing for printing by using the data processing program which is stored in its own memory.
When the server device has the data processing program necessary for data processing, data processing is performed. According to the present invention, the server device can perform data processing in an expeditious manner.
Moreover, when the same type of data processing program is stored in each device, the data processing program receiving unit of the network system and the information processing device of the present invention only perform a transmission request with respect to the other device when the version information of the other device shows that it is newer.
There are cases when the server device itself has the necessary data processing program. According to the present invention, data processing can be performed by using the newest version of the data processing program in this case as well.
Moreover, the information processing device of the present invention further comprises a data processing ability inquiry unit that inquires about ability information relating to data processing with respect to other devices that are connected to the network, a client processor that determines a server device from which to request data processing based on the ability information that is sent from the other devices that are connected to the network, transmits printing data that is to be data processed to the server device and requests data processing, and requests transmission of the processed data from the server device, and a printing controller that controls the reception and printing of processed data received from the server device.
According to the present invention, the information processing device can be operated as the client printer, depending on the necessity. Moreover, the client processor of the network system or the information processing device of the present invention transmits its own device information to the server device, and the data processing server determines the data processing program to perform the processing of printing data based on the device information which is received from the client printer.
The device information specifies the device, and is, for example, a printer ID, or the like. The device information is different for the image processing, rendering processing, color conversion processing, or the like, for every printer device. Accordingly, the server device of which the processing is requested, can specify the data processing program to perform the image processing which is optimum for the client printer.
Moreover, for a normal printer, since the printer commands for every device are determined, the server device of which the processing is requested can specify the data processing program to perform the processing relating to the printer language which is optimum for the client printer according to the device information.
Moreover, the client printer or the information processing device of the network system of the present invention prestores the data processing program in its own memory, and the client processor transmits the data processing program which is stored in its own memory, and the printing data, to the server device and performs a processing request. The data processing server they processes printing data by using the data processing program which is received from the client printer.
Since the server device receives data processing requests from a plurality of printers, when the server device has a data processing program which corresponds to each printer, the server has to have a tremendous amount of data processing programs that correspond to all the devices, and the memory efficiency suffers.
Accordingly, as in the present invention, when the optimum image processing program is present on the client side that requests the processing, the data and the image processing program are given together and if the processing request is performed, memory efficiency improves.
Moreover, the data processing program which is transmitted by the client printer or information processing device to the server device, comprises a data processing program which performs at least image processing.
Rendering processing, color conversion processing, or the like, are different depending on the printer device. Accordingly, when a server of which processing is requested is caused to hold the image data processing program, the server is required to have a tremendous amount of image processing programs that correspond to all the devices, and the memory efficiency suffers.
Accordingly, the memory efficiency is better when the image processing program that is optimum to the client side which requests the processing is stored at the client side, and the processing request is made by giving the data and the image processing program together.
Moreover, in the network system and image processing device of the present invention, the ability information relating to data processing comprises the version information of data processing program. When the server device has the same kind of data processing program as the image processing device, the client processor transmits the data processing program to the server device only when the version information of that data processing program that is stored in the image processing device own memory shows that it is newer.
Normally, since there are many cases that the data processing program stored in a printer is old, it is preferable to confirm the version information and to only send when the data processing program which is stored in the printer is new.
According to the present invention, the server can perform the processing using the newest version of the data processing program without receiving an old data processing program.
The data processing program information inquiry unit of the network system or information processing device of the present invention performs an inquiry for the data processing program information with respect to other devices that are connected to the network, when the devices are first connected to the network, when another new device is connected to the network, or when there is an inquiry from the client printer.
When the printer is connected to the network, virtual printer information can be given quickly to the computer by performing an inquiry. When there is a connection of a new device to the network, the virtual printer information which includes the new device""s ability can be given by performing an inquiry. When there is an inquiry for ability information from the computer, the newest virtual printer information can be given constantly by performing an inquiry.
Moreover, in the present invention, the printing data includes the image data, or the image data and a printing command. Image data is data which shows the content which is image displayed on, for example, a display or the like, and includes text data. It also includes the data in which the image processing of conversion from RGB to CMYK, rendering processing, color conversion, or the like, are not performed at all, or data for which some or all of this image processing is performed.
Moreover, in the information processing device of the present invention, the ability information relating to data processing includes the version information of the data processing program, and when the server device has a data processing program that is of the same type as that stored in the memory of the client processor, the client processor transmits the data processing program to the server device only when it is shown that the version information of the data processing program which is stored in its own memory is newer.